Naar Zweinstein, Deel 1 HP gebaseerd verhaal
by MissYazie
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over Evilia Villijn, zij gaat voor de eerste keer naar Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Hier leert ze De Sluipers kennen. in dagboek vorm geschreven,dit veranderd misschien nog.


**Naar Zweinstein.**

Lief dagboek,

Sorry dat ik zolang niks van me heb laten horen. Ken je me nog? Ik ben het, Evilia. Ik hoor nu eigenlijk te slapen maar ik moest je dit toch even vertellen.

Het is nu alweer zes weken geleden dat ik een, op perkament geschreven, brief (met rode stempel erop) thuis kreeg gestuurd. Met een uil nog wel!! Hierin stond dat ik in september op Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus pocus werd moeder vond het geweldig, mijn vader daarentegen werd kei kwaad. Maar wat kan ik er aan doen dat ik een heks ben. Mam zegt dat het komt omdat hij vroeger is voorgelogen door een heks. Ach het zal wel.

Maar ik heb er zo'n zin in!! Nu kan ik eindelijk ook andere heksen en tovenaars ontmoeten. Eerst dacht ik dat ik gek was, want niemand van mijn vrienden en vriendinnen hebben een uitnodiging gekregen om naar Zweinstein te gaan. Wat wil je als je tussen de 'dreuzels' woont. Zo noemen de heksen en tovenaars mensen noemen die niet kunnen toveren hahaha. Zelfs mijn tweelingbroer Ray heeft geen brief gekregen. Ik vroeg aan mam hoe dat kwam, ze zei dat Ray een snul is. Dat betekend dat je wel alle tovenaarsdingen kunt zien maar zelf niet kun toveren.

Morgen ga ik met mam naar Zweinsveld, mam zegt dat het een soort van groot winkelcentrum is waar je allemaal tovenaarsspullen kunt kopen. Het blijkt heel mooi te zijn. Ik moet een toverstok kopen, een gewaad, boeken en heel veel andere spullen. Mam zegt dat we er een leuk dagje uit van maken.

*gaap* Ik begin nu toch wel wat moe te worden, het is al 10.00.

Vanaf nu beloof ik je dat ik je alles vertel. Zo vaak mogelijk, niet elke dag natuurlijk want dat lukt me niet.

Dag lief dagboek van me, tot morgen. Evilia Villijn.

* * *

Lief Dagboek,

Daar ben ik weer hoor. Wouw het was zo'n leuke dag, en Zweinsveld is echt kei mooi, en groot. Ik heb mijn ogen uitgekeken.

We hebben een toverstok gekocht. Ik heb een: bezweringen toverstok, 23 centimeter, haar van een glamorgana, muizentanden en muizenhuid. Die koste 4 galjoenen,1 sikkel en 1 knoet. Nu zul je wel denken, waar heeft zij het nu weer over. Wij betalen hier met euro's, eurocenten, en briefgeld. Maar in de tovernaarswereld betaal je met galjoenen,sikkels en knoeten. Klinkt raar hé, mam had me er wel eens wat over verteld, maar nu ik het zelf meemaak is het toch wel even wennen hoor.

Morgen ga ik naar Zweinstein. Pap negeert me, zou hij nog van me houden? Maar ik ga naar Zweinstein, hoe dan ook, daar heeft hij niets over te zeggen.

Ik heb mijn hutkoffer al ingepakt, en wat is dat ding zwaar zeg. Mam zegt dat ik op Zweinstein wel leer hoe ik die op een lichte manier kan verplaatsen. Lijkt me grappig. Zo'n zwaar ding verplaatsen door een toverspreuk uit te spreken. Gelukkig zitten er ook wieltjes onder.

Aaaaaaaah ik wordt gek, waarom gaan gaat de nacht toch zo langzaam voorbij. Ik ga maar wat slapen, morgen ga ik eindelijk naar Zweinstein en moet ik al vroeg op. Ik ga pap en mam wel missen, maar ik zie ze in de vakantie weer.

Welterusten lief Dagboek, Evilia Villijn

* * *

Dag lief Dagboek,

AAAAAAAAAAAH, dit kan je toch niet menen. Dankzij pap hebben we de trein op perron op 9 ¾ gemist. Nu kom ik te laat voor de ceremonie.

Wat is het ook een rotzak. Waarom moest hij net nu mams wekker verzetten. Hij wil echt niet dat ik ga hé. Nu moesten we met mijn ooms vliegende motor komen er wel. Ik schrijf vanavond verder hoe het is afgelopen. Wens me succes!

Dit was toch nog een leuke dag. Zweinstein is nog mooier en groter dan ik me had voorgesteld. Het is echt een magisch gezicht. Ik kwam dus al later binnen en de ceremonie was al afgelopen. Iedereen keek me aan, en ik werd nagekeken alsof ik honing aan mijn kont had.

Nou ik zie er niet lelijk uit hoor, ik heb lange bruin haar met een slag erin, groen/grijze ogen en ik ben licht gebruind. Dus zo verkeerd is dat nog niet. Maar moet je dan echt nagekeken worden?

Ik kwam voor die hoofdtafel en moest plaatsnemen op een stoel. Er werd me een hoed opgezet. Die hoed beslist in welke afdeling je komt te zitten. Je hebt vier afdelingen

1. Griffoendor, deze staan bekend om hun moed, en ridderlijkheid.

2. Zwadderich, deze staan bekend om hun ambitie en sluwheid.

3. Huffelpuf, deze staan bekend om hun trouw,geduld en ijver.

4. Ravenklauw, deze staan bekend om hun verstand en geleerdheid.

En weetje wat die zei? Ik schrijf het je precies op.

_Evilia Villijn, mmm lastig, jij zou erg ver komen bij Zwadderich. Je hebt vele eigenschappen die jou een echte Zwaderaar maken. Je ben ambitieus,je kan erg sluw zijn. Mmm, en toch zou je ook een goed Griffoendor zijn. Je bezit moed, eerlijkheid,jij geeft niet zo snel . het wordt: _

_GRIFFOENDOR!!!_

En de hele tafel van Griffoendor begon te klappen en te juichen. Ik nap plaats aan de tafel en iedereen schoof voor me op. Ze wilde allemaal dat ik naast hun kwam zitten. Alsof ik zo bijzonder ben. Tsss ik vind het maar overdreven, dus ben ik naast een meisje gaan zitten die tenminste niet zo raar deed. Zij heeft hele mooie rode haren. Ze heet Lily Evers. Zij is een dochter van dreuzel- ouders. En ze is echt kei aardig.

Een stukje verderop aan de tafel werd een wedstrijdje gehouden tussen twee jongens. Ze dede een wedstrijdje wie het snelste een coupe ijs kan eten De jongen met de zwarte krullen heeft gewonnen,want bij die andere jongen viel de bril in zijn ijscoupe. Haha. Hij is best wel knap(die jongen met die krullen) *bloost*. Volgens Lily zijn dat James Potter en Sirius Zwarts. Zij heeft ze al eens ontmoet, volgens haar zijn ze niet erg aardig. Ach we zien wel.

Na het eten gingen we naar de Griffoendor toren, ik hoorde iemand zeggen dat iedere afdelingstoren geheim is voor iedereen die niet in die afdeling zit. Onze toren bevind zich op de zevende verdieping. We moesten een wachtwoord geven bij de Dikke Dame. Ze zei dat we goed moesten onthouden dat we er zonder wachtwoord niet inkwamen, en dat wachtwoorden nog wel eens veranderen. Deze keer was het wachtwoord Knorhaan. Niet doorvertellen hoor!!. Hoe gekker wil je het nog hebben.

De toren ziet er erg mooi uit, helemaal versierd in de kleuren van Griffoendor Rood en Goud. En weetje wat het leukste is. De jongens kunnen niet de trap op naar de meisjes kamers,want als ze dat proberen veranderd die trap in een glijbaan. Maar wij kunnen wel hun trap op en hun kamers in. Hahah. Dan heb je nog een gezamenlijk ruimte, deze is erg gezellig aangekleed en toen we binnen kwamen was het er al lekker warm want er is een haard die branden.

Ik kan het erg goed met Lily vinden, volgens mij gaat dit een kei leuk jaar worden. Nu ga ik slapen.

Welterusten, en ook van Lily. Evilia Villijn.

* * *

Einde deel 1, Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk verhaal vonden. Ik zal zo snel mogelijk beginnen aan deel 2. Subscribe me maar zodat ik weet wat jullie ervan vonden.


End file.
